A Two Takes Story
by purple blurb
Summary: Take1-How does Eriol tell Tomoyo his feelings? Take2-What happens after that? One-shot fic. E+T.


----------- A Two Takes Story ---------------  
  
Take1-How does Eriol tell Tomoyo his feelings? Take2-What happens after that? One-shot fic. E+T.  
  
Take 1: Prize/ Reward   
  
It was a pleasant afternoon, not too hot, not too cold. The schools ware closed since they had a little earthquake in the morning- but now it was all ok. Our favorite couple (at least mine) ware sitting in the floor by the coffee table from the living room on Hiragizawa mansion. Tomoyo needed to catch the class in physics, she was very behind, and Eriol as her friend and best student in every subject was teaching her.  
  
"I give up! This is beyond human capacity"  
  
"Now, Tomoyo don't give up so soon."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you didn't even try... Really it's not that hard..."  
  
"You say that because...well...you are you...the top student in the whole school!"  
  
"Moi?" he made a scandalized face "let's make a deal. If you try and learn I'll give you a prize."  
  
"A prize... what kind of prize?" Õo  
  
"A surprise prize" ^_^  
  
"Ummm... ok it's a deal! It better be a good prize..." _  
  
"It will be Tomoyo... it will be..."  
  
Then he proceed to taught her, and she really wanted to know what was the prize trying really hard until understand, that made Eriol very surprised and proud.  
  
"So where is my reward?" Tomoyo turned to him, closing the books.  
  
"Well..." he had a faint blush "you have to close your eyes" and she did. Several minutes passed and nothing.  
  
"Eriol? Are you here?" she still had her eyes shut "Eriol! I am --" she was silenced by Eriol's lips on hers, in a 10 sec kiss. He parted. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Eriol don't try to run! Where is my prize?"  
  
O.O Eriol was so surprised by her reaction. I mean he had put all his strength to gave her that kiss "W-WHAT? W-WE N-NEEVER B-B-BEFORE"  
  
"I know you silly!" ^_^ she throwed herself in him making them fall. And embracing each other, starting to kiss again.  
  
  
Take 2: Surprise   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ware in the floor kissing when:  
  
"Master Eriol, Tomoyo, guess AAHHHH!!!" Nakuru's scream scared both making Tomoyo jump in the coffee table and Eriol run to where Nakuru was, closing her mouth with his hand. The scream also made Sakura and Shoran come running (that was what Nakuru came to announce) and see a weird scene.  
  
"What was it?" asked Shoran looking from Eriol and Nakuru to Tomoyo.  
  
"A mouse just a mouse" Eriol invented, moving towards Tomoyo "So what brings you two here?" he said giving a hand to help Tomoyo out off the table (it's a coffee table but he's a gentleman) She hold it and got down.  
  
"Nothing special we ware passing and decided to drop by and say hello" Sakura said "So hello! And Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"S-S-Studding, just studding" and she pointed to the books.  
  
They talked a little and decided it was getting late and they should go home.  
  
"Oh I'm going too"  
  
"Wait Tomoyo, I'll take you"  
  
"Eriol you really don't need it's getting dark and--"  
  
"And a lady shouldn't walk alone" he put his shoes and got her books. Shoran and Sakura ware already outside, waiting for Tomoyo when Eriol came.  
  
"You'll go too?"  
  
"Yes, you and Shoran will leave Tomoyo in two blocks so I decided to make her company"  
  
"Kind of you!" ^_^  
  
Tomoyo finally got out and they leave. Eriol left Tomoyo safe at her mansion. Giving her a good night kiss (a/n: that was something totally unnecessary to write -_-)  
  
Next morning when Eriol got to school his friends ware already there, Shoran making home work and Tomoyo talking with Sakura. He gave his girl a kiss in the cheek and a blue little flower. She blushed and smelled the flower.  
  
"Thank you! It smells so good!"^_^  
  
"Just like you"  
  
And she handed him the flower. He took it and placed in her hair close to her ear. That was when they notice S+S staring to them, mouth open.  
  
"What, a man can't give his love a present?" Tomoyo blushed even more hearing the words 'his love' and kissed him on one cheek, turning to the black board.  
  
"Hey, we didn't said anything" ÔÔ Shoran defended.  
  
"Tomoyo how could you? As your best friend I'm supposed to know those things!"  
  
Eriol and Shoran started to argue and Sakura lecture Tomoyo about the rights and duties of a best friend.  
  
  
THE END -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
1) I really don't know where the earthquake idea came from...  
  
2) ?? So did you like it? I did (and it's hard I like something I do...)  
  
3) REVIEW!! YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY ANYTHING I JUST WANT O KNOW HOW MANY PERSONS READ MY FIC!  
  
4) And I almost forgot: CCS is not mine (well it's totally OOC, anyway...) 


End file.
